Video compression and decompression can consume considerable amounts of DRAM bandwidth. DRAM is often accessed during video processing, compression and decompression. For example, during decompression, reconstructed frames are stored in DRAM. The DRAM is accessed for displaying the frames. Additionally, the DRAM is also accessed during motion compensation. During video compression, DRAM is accessed during motion estimation. During video processing, DRAM is accessed for storing and retrieving images. The foregoing consume considerable DRAM bandwidth that can potentially slow down operation that should be in real-time.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.